How to raise a techno organic!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: A machine by Wheeljack has gone awry. Can Optimus, Sam, and the Autobot's handle a young Tai? Read to find out! Featuring my OC and fluffy moments!
1. Chapter 1

Thelovely Riella and I came up with this bunny eons ag and I thought, why not post it?!

Prepare for cute moments and fluff and all around goofyness!

xx

Chapter 1

What just happened?!

xx

"Tada!" Wheeljack excaimed with a flourish, revealing his latest creation. Tai, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet looked at the machine in confusion. "I think it's going to change everything. In a good way this time."

"And by that do you mean that it'll send you fkying through the wall in a fiery explosion and send your legs flying and smashing cars of rather important government officials?" Tai asked, her arms crossed as she gave him a smirk.

The inventor glared slightly at the yong Prime.

"You better hope it doesn't." Ratchet growled slightly. "If it does, Wheeljack, I will assemble you around whatever you break."

Wheeljack chuckled, not the least bit alarmed. "I am way to excited to hear you!"

Optimus groaned slightly, feeling his processor starting to ache again. Tai patted her Dad's ankle in sympathy.

"Alrighty, let's get this show in the road!" Wheeljack exclaimed excitedly, pulling the lever. The machine started whirring and sputtering, smoke starting to billow from the back of it, sparks flying in showers. "Oh that wasn't supposed to happen..."

That was alarming. "What wasn't?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh..that." Wheeljack stuttered as the machi8ne sparked even more volently before a loud beeping occured. "Oh yeah...and that...uhh...RUN!'"

No one needed to be told twice as they all booked it to the door.

In all of the chaos and confusion, Tai tripped over a piece of loose machinery and fell to the ground with a yelp. Tai turned her head and saw that her foot was caught in a wire, gasping loudly she tried to loosen it but to no avail.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. The machine started glowing a bright white light and Tai's eye and optic widened. "DAD!" She yelled out as the machine filled the room with a blinding light, nearly blinding the three bots in the room.

Optimus spun around and his optics widened in horror.

"TATYANA!" He tried to go back but was held back by Ratchet. "No! Wait!"

The light dissapated. She was no where to be found.

"Oh..crap..." Wheeljack whimpered as he entered the room. There was no sign of the young techno organic. Optimus was frantic.

"Tatyana!" He called, looking around the room frantically. "Sweetheart, where are you?!"

A few moments of silence happened before a tiny little voice answered him from under a loose piece of machinery.

"Daddy?"

xx

Ohhh what happened?!

Wait to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Needed to update this one!

Needed too! Needed to write cute little Tai and Optimus fluff because it's adorable!

Enjoy!

xx

Chapter 2

I'm this many!

xx

Optimus froze.

That voice sounded vaguely familair but it also sounded very young.

Too young.

Gently approaching the loose piece of machinery, he carefully knelt down and peered under the machine. His optics widened.

There was a tiny little girl, with a small robotic arm, wide blue eyes, and long messy brown hair.

"Daddy?" The little girl sniffled. "What happening?"

Optimus immediatly scooped up the tiny girl into his hands and stood to his full height, his fatherly instincts taking over as he comforted her. "Hush, my little one." He said in a quiet tone. "There was...a mishap."

Ratchet had recovered from his shock and turned on the inventor, his optics narrowed.

"Wheeljack!" He yelled, causing the tiny girl to whimper. "What did it do?!"

Tai immediatly latched onto her father's thumb, hiding from the scary loud mech. Ratchet sent the young technorganic an apologetic glance. Optimus gave both Wheeljack and Ratchet a stern look.

"Yes, Wheeljack. What happened exactly?"

"I don't now, I swear!" The inventor fiddled with the now melted control panel. "It was supposed to send an electric charge through anyone who touches it, but she should've been far enough away.."

"But why is she so young now?" Optimus wondered out loud, his large pointer finger gently stroking her hair to calm her down. "Can you tell us how old you are, little one?"

Little Tai made a scrunched up face, which Optimus found immensely adorable, as she thought about it. Her little face lit up as she held up four tiny robotic fingers. "This many!" She squeaked out, her messy hair still hiding her face. Optimus smiled sightly and gently brushed it away from her eyes. So this is what his daughter...his nineteen year old, sarcastic, enthusiastic, smart, and funny daughter...looked like when she was a sparkling.

Ratchet grumbled. "Oh great. Tatyana just became a toddler...life just got a lot more complicated." He turned toward the Scientist, who immediatly hid behind Optimus. "Wheeljack, I have no idea how you can fix this...but I say this with utmost respect." His optics glowed dangerously. "Fix this or I'll strip you down for parts."

Wheeljack whimpered. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

"God, you'd terrify Megatron sometimes." Barricade's voice from teh doorway made everyone jump. "Seriously though, I heard an explosion and people running, so I figured it was a Wheeljack experiment gone awry."

Suddenly a little voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"CADEY!"

His red optics focused on what exactly made that noise...what he didn't expect was a tiny human child. That definetly wasn't Annabelle Lennox.

"Uh...who's that?"

The holograms melted away, revealing a small blue optic and familair cybertronian parts. His optics widened comically. "What the FUCKING FRAG happened?!" He exclaimed.

Optimus quickly covered his tiny daughter's audio receptors and gave the ex-con a stern glare, who immediatly shut up, his quad optics looking confused and alarmed.

"My machine...kinda, sorta...back fired." Wheeljack said sheepishly, avoiding the death glare that was thrown at him by Ratchet.

"Kinda, sorta?" Barricade asked incredously. "This is way beyond kinda, sorta! Last I checked, she wasn't a freaking human toddler!"

"Oh trust me, we know this seems rather...odd. But Wheeljack said he was going to reverse the effects...right?!" He turned his head to the Inventor, who flinched.

"Yes, yes! Of course!"

Little Tai kept reaching for Barricade, her tiny hands opening and closing as she giggled. He looked at her awkwardly, he was fine with teenage humans..but little ones? And everyone wondered why he avoided Annabelle like she had some sort of Cybonic plague...

Optimus found this rather funny. "Sweetheart, do you want Barricade?"

The ex-con gave him an incredulous look.

Little Tai nodded excitedly. "Big Brother!"

'_Really, Prime?'_ He asked over the comlink. '_Really? You know I'm not good with kids..."_

_'But this is Tatyana.' _The Prime replied, amusement clear in his tone. '_You know her.'_

Barricade sighed. '_Why do you hate me?'_

Optimus simply chuckled and held out his hand. Tai giggled as she got closer to her guardian. "I think she has decided you should hold her."

"Hooray." The ex-con drawled out but he sighed and held his hand out. She was gently deposited into his clawed hands, her big blue human eye and optic staring up at him.

"Big brother!" She exclaimed again.

He blinked rapidly. Okay, that was pretty cute. "Uhh...hi there, little sis.." He gently patted the back of her tiny head with a fingertip. "Glad you still know me."

"Cadey!" She squealed, reaching up to pet his face.

Optimus watched with amusement as one of his fiercest warriors had turned into a soft hearted older brother figure at the drop of a hat.

"Hmm...wonder how Jazz is gonn handle this?" Ratchet mused aloud.

A few moments of pondering silence.

"I ain't tellin' him." Barricade finally spoke up.

"Uh-oh..." Wheeljack said in a scared tone.

"NOW what?" Ratchet asked in an impatient tone.

"The machine...well, it's...how can I put this delicately...?"

"Spit it out!"

"It's broken...we might not be able to reverse the effects..."

xx

Dun dun duuuuun!

Ain't she a cutie?! Awkward Barricade sure is fun to write!

Thanks Riella for your amazing help!

Review is love!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Yay! Yay!

So...of course, Sam has to show up!

Sweet, now older cousin fluff!

I own nothing but Tai! And Riella belongs to the lovely T'Rielani!

xx

Chapter 3

Colorful band-aids and shiny things

xx

"What?!" 'Cade exclaimed, making little Tai jump slightly and whimper. He winced slightly and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...uhh..." He awkwardly petted her head. "Think happy thoughts!"

"Is there anyway of fixing it?" Optimus asked, trying not to sound too hopeful that it couldn't be fixed.

"Happy thinks!" Tai cooed, poking Barricade's chin with one tiny finger. Everyone had to smile. Even Barricade couldn't hold back a smirk as he tried to stretch his neck back so she'd stop.

Wheeljack coughed pointedly. "Um. I think maybe I can fix it, but it'll take a few days..." The machine sparked, as if saying, "Yeah, right..."...

"Or weeks, give or take."

Ratchet pressed his fingers to his temple with a groan.

"Ahh, source of the explosion!" A voice from the doorway exclaimed. "Bee, I told you!"

Bumblebee twittered in annoyance as both he and Sam walked in, looking at the damage of teh room. "Wheeljack experiment gone awry I assume?"

"Well, aren't you sharp?" Barricade drawled, nodding in greeting to his fellow scout.

Sam ignored him.

"SAMMY!" An excited voice squealed.

Sam's jaw dropped as he stared at the tiny figure in Barricade's clawed hand. "T-TAI?"

Tai waved excitedly. "Sammy!"

Bumblebee twitched and beeped out a series of stunned questions.

"Oh and by the way, this somehow happened..." Barricade said, placing the squirming child on the floor, who immediatly rushed at her cousin and latched onto his legs, nearly knocking him over.

"Please do not panic!" Optimus quickly exclaimed.

"What the-" Sam spluttered, staring down at the tiny girl who was currently latched onto his legs. "Wha-huh- what-"

"That would be the result of said Wheeljack experiment gone awry." Ratchet sighed for nearly the hundreth time in the past hour. "Less destructive than usual this time."

"Less destructive?!" Sam snapped, finally picking up Tai by this point. "Why is Tai Annabelle's age?!"

"Ummm..." Everyone looked at Wheeljack, who awkwardly shrugged and pointed to the melted machine. "Dunno, really."

A collective sigh echoed through out the room.

Little Tai kept poking Sam's chin in an attempt to get his attention.

"Well, this will be fun to explain to Jazz...Hey, guess what? Your sparkmate is Sparrow's age...that's not creepy at all."

Sam than got a odd look on his face. "Although, I can prove to Carly how good I am with kids."

Grabbing Little Tai' hand, he waltzed out of the room with her still in his arms, the little girl giggling as they disappeared down the hallway.

Optimus half-smiled after them. "Quite the little one, isn't she?" he mumured. He turned to find Ratchet giving him a look.

Ratchet shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

The Prime didn't respond, only giving a indigant cough.

"He is," Barricade grumbled, rolling his optics.

Optimus hissed at him to be quiet.

"Stupid...freaking...machine." Wheeljack grumbled as he climbed on top of it, smacking it with a wrench. As if responding, the machine sparked ominously and promptly emitted a cloud of smoke. Wheeljack coughed awkwardly. "Um, sorry about that."

Everyone just glared at him.

xx

Sam, meanwhile, was now chasing Tai down the hallway, pretending to be a monster. Ironically, a game they used to play hen they were both around this age. It was weird seeing his cousin back at this age.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Tai squealed loudly as she looked back, not seeming to notice Ironhide walking out of the shooting range.

"Tai-dye, watch out!" The little girl than bashed right into the large black mech's ankle, falling on her back.

"Owie." She whimpered out, her lower lip quivering.

Ironhide stared at Sam, then at Tai, then at Sam, and finally back at Tai. "Sorry...kiddo..." he croaked, struggling to process the situation.

Sam ran over and scooped up Tai. "Hey, there, it's okay..."

Tai buried her face in his shoulder and sniffled, her messy har hiding her face.

"Who is that exactly?" Iornhide asked, his optics widening slightly.

"Might want to ask Optimus." Sam said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Hey, lemme see." Tai's small face rose up, her forehead red from where she hit Ironhide's ankle.

"Oh, that's not so bad." Sam said in a comforting tone. "Did you bash into Ironhide and fall on your butt? You silly!"

Tai sniffled but started giggling. "Yeah..."

"Ask...Optimus?" Ironhide's optics got very wide. "What the FRAG - "

"Language!" Sam said warningly. He held out a hand to Tai. "Wanna go see if there's fun band-aids somewhere? I'll bet we can find one."

"Yes!" Tai giggled.

"Come on than." Sam threw the small girl over his shoulder in a firemens carry. "Let us tally Ho!" He grinned slightly when she giggled, her small feet kicking slightly.

"Bye-bye 'Hide!" She called to the still stunned warrior.

"Maybe I should lay off the high grade.." He muttered as he stalked off to the Medbay to get some answers.

xx

YAY! ANOTHER UPDATE! I'M WRITING AGAIN!  
>I'M WRITING AGAIN!<p> 


End file.
